


Boots

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Lee Hazlewood, Nancy Sinatra, These Boots are Made for Walkin' (song)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They may not be knee-high, shiny white, go-go boots, but what Malcolm is wearing will do just fine for what he has in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boots

**Author's Note:**

> Orginally written for the Drabble Game over at the Delphic Expanse. The prompt was "boots." Unlike Chef, the song isn't in my playlist, but I'm old enough to remember it (and the go-go boots).

Malcolm Reed got on the treadmill.  Major Hayes had been the biggest pain in the arse since haemorrhoids all day, and Malcolm needed to work off the aggravation if he hoped to get any sleep tonight.  It didn’t help that snatches of an oldies song Chef had on in the mess hall at dinner were stuck in his mind, but soon his feet were pounding out a steady rhythm to that song:  _“These boots are made for walkin’, and that’s just what they’ll do.  One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.”_   His smile was feral. 


End file.
